I'll be there
by UchihaMikotoSama
Summary: Boruto is sick, Hinata called Naruto to find Sakura. They find out that's appendix, but that isn't only problem in Konoha. Will Boruto understand his father can't always be with him? Please review. I'm still learning English so please don't be so strict


-NARUTO POV-

Hinata caled me to come home because Boruto isn't feeling well and she told me to bring Sakura.

I don't know what's with him, but I went to find Sakura .

„Sakura, can you come with me?", I asked: „Boruto is sick"

„I'm comming", she said: „What's with him?"

„I'm not sure", I said: „Hinata called me and she was really upset"

Sarada come with us because there's no one who can bebysit her now.

Soon we were in my house and there everything looked like there's war. Himawari was crying in her crib and Hinata was trying to calm down Boruto.

Sakura went to Boruto's room.

„Sarada can you help me with Himawari", I asked her.

She just nodded, because she can't believe what's happening.

„Himawari, everything is okay now, daddy is here", I said and I took her from her crib.

Boruto was still crying and screaming in his room.

„Mommy, it hurt me", my son said.

It was soo painful to see my child how cry because of pains, but if someone can help him it's Sakura.

„Aunty Sakura, I don't wanna go to hospital", Boruto said.

„I'm sorry, but you'll have to", Sakura said.

„What's happening?", I asked and I run to Boruto room and I was still holding Himawari.

My wife was trying to stay calm because of Boruto but she can start crying any moment.

„Naruto, we have to go to hospital, Boruto needs surgery", Sakura said.

„S-surgery?!", I looked at Sakura and I was scared for my child.

„Don't worry , it's nothing dangerous", Sakura said and she was trying to calm us.

I saw one tear on Hinata's face, Himawari started to cry and Sarada started to cry too.

„Mommy, please save Boruto", Sarada said.

„It's time for all of us to calm down", Sakura said.

„Hinata bring me his pyjamas, someone will later come to get his stuffs, Naruto give me Himawari and you'll carry Boruto and Sarada you'll stay with Hinata and Himawari"

Everyone of us were listening Sakura.

My son was crying and telling me that he don't want go to hospital.

Hinata gave us Boruto's pyjamas and she kissed him on his forehead and she said: „Sakura, please take care of my child".

„I will, calm down, you have one more child who needs you happy", Sakura said and gave Himawari to Hinata.

When we were on halfway from hospital I almost started to cry because Boruto was crying because of pain.

„Can't you give him some pain medicine?", I asked and I was soo upset.

„I'm sorry, I can't do that, pain medicines would just make this worse", she said and I heard sadness in her voice.

At the entrance to the hospital I saw Tsunade and Shizune and they came to us.

„What's happening?", Tsunade asked.

„Appendix", Sakura said.

When we entered one of doctors offices, there was new problem, Boruto was soo scared and he didn't want to wear pyjamas.

Sakura gave him his favourite teddy bear and she was thinking that will calm him, but it didn't.

„Boruto, calm down", Sakura said.

„We're just trying to help you", Shizune said.

„You'll sleep and you won't feel anything", Sakura said.

„Really?", my son asked and his eyes were full of tears.

„Really", Tsunade said with smile.

„And daddy will be there when you wake up", Sakura promised to him.

Boruto looked at me.

„I'll be there and then we'll play together", I said and I pet my four years old son on his head.

My son finaly calm down, but when Tsunade took anestesia he started to cry again.

I was holding him and soon he fall asleep, before they take him to to surgery room I kissed him on his forehead and I said: „Everything will be alright", my eyes were full of tears.

Only thing I can do now is to wait.

I went to toy shoop and brought new toys for Boruto.

When I came to hospital I saw that only thirty minutes passed.

„Lord Seventh!", one of ANBUs yelled in hospital.

„This is hospital, dammit", I said.

„I'm sorry", he bowed to me: „We need you this is an emergency".

„Find Kakashi", I said.

„Lord Kakashi is injured", he said.

„Dammit", I said: „Let's go".

I pushed gifts for my son in his arms.

„What's with Kakashi?", I asked.

I wondered can this day be any worse than this.

„Poisonous fog, but Lord Kakashi will be better soon"

„My Lord, they tried to kidnap your daughter", ANBU said.

„What?!", I yelled on him.

„Is everyone okay?", I asked and I was trying to stay calm.

„Yes, because of Lord Sixth, he needed you for some paperwork", ANBU said.

When we came to to my office Shikamaru was there with ANBUs.

„Naruto...", Shikamaru started.

„Shikamaru, I don't have time for this, take my wife, my daughter and Sarada to the shelter and ANBUs will be protecting them", I said.

„Understood", ANBUs said and they disappeared.

„Who is responsible for this?!", I asked angrily.

„Ninjas from Kumogakure", Shikamaru said.

„Call Raikage now", I said.

„We take attachers on investigation", Shikamaru said.

„For now find Ibiki, I will talk with attackers later", I said.

„Naruto, what's with you, why are you so jittery?", he asked me.

„I would ask you how would you react if one of yours childrens is on surgery and someone's trying to kidnap your other child", I said.

„I'm sorry, I didn't know, what's with Boruto?", he asked.

„Appendix", I said.

I got out from my office and ANBU who called me was there still holding toys for Boruto.

I took toys from him and I went to hospital.

Later I will find that ANBU and I'll thank him.

Boruto was already awake when I came.

„How's my little ninja?", I asked with smile because I wanted to hide my real mood and I gave him toys.

Eyes of my son were full of tears and he started to shoot me with toys I brought him.

„Go away!", he yelled on me and he started to cry.

I tried to wipe his tears but he pushed me away.

„Where were you when I woke up?", he asked: „Whenever I need you, you're not there, village is always more important than family"

„I can explain...", I tried to explain but he stopped me.

„Go away!", he yelled again.

Sakura came in and she told me to go out of the room, because Boruto needs rest and if he be upset he'll be worse than now.

I got out and in front of the door Tsunade was waiting me.

„You really screwed up now", Tsunade said to me.

„You know I have to go", I said.

„Your son don't know that and he's right when he say you're not with your family, just take care that what he feel now don't become hate", she said and she left.

Sakura got out of Boruto's room after ten minutes.

„He fall aslep, but he still don't want to see you, I think that's for now the best that you go to see Hinata, she is probably realy concerned", she told me.

„Will he be okay?", I asked.

„Yes, he will, but now he needs rest", she said.

„And tell Sarada I'll stay with Boruto", Sakura said.

„Do you know what happened?", I asked her.

„Yes, I heard, but for now most important is that no one weren't bad injured"

„How's Kakashi?", I asked.

„We gave him sedatives, because he immidiately wanted to talk with attachers", she said.

„Sakura, thanks for everything", I said.

„Uncle Naruto, how's Boruto?", Sarada run to me when I get in shelter.

„Boruto is okay now, he's sleeping", I said.

And Hinata came and hugged me.


End file.
